


Just breathe.

by thedarksideoflauren



Series: The Charmie AU series [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: A bunch of AU's, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksideoflauren/pseuds/thedarksideoflauren
Summary: Watching all the movies that made us laugh together in the past because you’re dead and I can’t stop crying AU
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: The Charmie AU series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745566
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Just breathe.

_Tears were streaming down our faces, loud laughter filled the room as “The Hangover” was playing in the background._

_“I need to breathe, God I can't” Timmy said laughing harder._

I need to breathe too, Timmy.

I'm sitting on the same couch, the same couch that witnessed our love grow between movies and kisses.

The same couch that for the past seven months has been empty on the right side. You are gone, they took you away from me, and now I'm watching movies that once upon a time you were watching with me.

Tears streaming down my face, uncontrollably, your laughter still echoing in my mind. I had spent the past week in front of the TV, watching the movies we both loved so much,

I can’t sleep, I can’t eat. All I can do is cry, letting the perfume of the last sweater you wore fill my nostrils.

_The phone rang in the middle of the night, waking me up from my peaceful slumber, Timmy had left a few hours earlier._

_“Hello?” I said half asleep, turning the light on._

_“Mister Hammer?” A man's voice asked me quietly._

_“Yes, who is speaking?”_

_“I'm calling from the hospital, you were the first name on Mr. Chalamet's emergency list” my heart stopped beating, I got up quickly and started to get dressed._

_“Hospital? Is he okay?”_

_“Mr. Hammer, I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Chalamet died in a car crash.” My mouth went dry, I was breathless._

_I rushed to the hospital, his parents and his sister were already there, we were all crying, the bundle of joy, energy, that Timmy brought whenever he walked in a room was gone. It died when my lover, my partner in crime, lost his life. When they took life away from him._

_The man that killed my lover was alive, somewhere in the hospital, drunk as fuck and perhaps unaware that he had just killed a man. A young boy that I learnt how to love over the years._

_Anger was rushing through my veins, I would've killed the man that took away my sunshine, the reason for my happiness. If I only knew who, and where, that piece of shit was._

_“I need to see him.” my voice was broken, I was in absolute pain, my heart ached, my whole body ached._

_“I'm sorry, I can't let you in.” the nurse replied kindly, trying to empathize with my pain._

_“Please, please, let me see him”_

_“Sir, I can't, I'm sorry.”_

He was everywhere still, the ghost of him, his perfume, his last laugh, our last kiss. I couldn't even picture a life without him, let alone live one. He was everywhere, yet he was nowhere. Everything reminded me of him, even those things we never got to do, to see.

What angered me the most is that I never got to say goodbye, I just wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me one more time, his soft lips, his curls between my fingers.

Perhaps it was my fault, I should've let him stay that night, if I only knew, if I only knew.

_“What are we watching tonight?” Timothée asked joyfully, his head resting on my shoulder._

_“Whatever you want, baby boy.” I kissed his forehead._

_“Surprise me, big guy.”_

Flashbacks of him, of us, of movies we watched, playing in my mind over and over again, I was losing my mind. The phone was ringing, it had been ringing for the past hours, but I didn't have the strength to get up and answer.

_“Armie, darling, come here.” Tim's mother words were filled with pain, she hugged me tight, we were both sobbing._

_“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should've let him stay.” I mumbled between sobs._

_“It's not your fault, it's not your fault.”_

But it still felt like it was my fault, I wish I had the power over fate for once, I wish I took your hand that night and led you back inside, you would’ve been here, here on this rugged couch. Fuck how I miss you.

My mother tried to get me out of the house, but I can't move. I can't move from the couch, I can still feel the weight of Tim's body on the right side, the tv still playing the movies we used to watch and love, and now all I can do is breathe.

Just breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Rye!  
> I hope you won't mind some mistakes here and there, English is not my first language and I tried my best to make as little mistakes as possible.


End file.
